Whispers In The Dark
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: When the one she fell in love with walked away from her, only one man would be there for her when she fell apart. MattOC. Based on the song 'Whispers In The Dark' by Skillet. Dedicated to StarSixtyNine. ONESHOT


**A/N: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY CHANTEL! I owe it to ya…hope you like it!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"How could you do this to me?!" Chantel screamed as she threw her phone at him.

All he did was move to the left and watched Chantel's phone crash into the wall to shatter into pieces. He laughed at her pathetic attempt to hurt him. He picked his shirt up off from the ground and started to put it on.

"It's simple babe. You weren't good enough for me." He answered truthfully as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Chantel asked.

"It means that you SUCKED." He replied brutally.

Chantel squeezed her eyes shut. No, she wasn't going to cry over this man. Right now he wasn't worth any of her tears. She heard his laugh as he came closer to her. He cupped her face in his hands, causing Chantel to open her eyes.

"Look babe. We had a good run. But let's get down to basics. I'm not the kind of guy to settle down." He told her shrugging his shoulders.

"But…" Chantel started to say before she closed her mouth.

"But what? Might as well say it now." He said.

"But…I loved you." Chantel told him in a quiet voice.

Adam stared into her eyes for a while. Eventually he erupted into a fit of laughter. He backed away from Chantel and held his stomach. He was laughing so much it hurt. As soon as he regained his composure he leaned against the wall. He ran his fingers through his long blonde locks to get all the snarls out of it.

"Love? What I did say about that Chantel? There's no such thing as _love_ for me. I gave up on that. You knew my reputation right from the get go, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes." Chantel said.

"And you knew how I treated women?" He asked once more.

"Mmhmm." Chantel said looking down on the floor.

"And yet here you are falling in LOVE with me! Chantel, I just slept with another diva! Do you still love me? Do you still love me even though I just had hot, steamy sex with another woman?" He asked with a smirk.

Chantel looked up at him. He had cheated on her many times. First she caught him with Maryse in their shower. Then it was Melina in the back of their rental car. Then it was a three way with the Bella Twins on the floor of their hotel room. Now, it was Alicia Fox in the locker room he shared. But she couldn't help who she fell in love with.

"Yes, Adam. I still love you." Chantel replied honestly.

"Well you're fucking nuts. Get the hell out of my room! We're done!" Adam yelled as he pushed her out of his room.

Chantel stood outside of the hall as Adam slammed the door on her. Just like that, he tossed her out like some trash thrown to the curb. Was he really going to throw away the eight months they spent together? Chantel sniffled as she slowly walked away from Adam's door. Once she was a safe distance away, she slid down the dearest wall and broke down.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"_Uber uber leet! So uber uber leet! What a wonderful feeling I'm pwning again!_" Matt sang as he roamed down the hallways.

Yes, he really did have the 'ROFLMAO' song on his iPod. Chantel had told him to download it. So he did, and now it was stuck in his brain forever. He danced down the hallway singing at the top of his lungs.

'_ROFLMAO! Doo doooo doo doo doo!_" Matt sang as he turned a corner.

Looking down the hallway he saw Chantel curled into a ball against the wall. He turned his music down to hear her sobs all the way down the hall. He put his iPod on pause and ran up to her. He sat down next to her and instantly put his arms around her.

"Channy…" He started to say before he was cut off.

"Matt!" Chantel yelled as she jumped up.

Chantel wiped the dust off her pants and fixed her hair. Matt stood up slowly. What was up with her? Chantel wiped her tear stained face and smiled at Matt.

"What's up?" Chantel asked in a shaky voice.

"What happened Channy?" Matt asked concerned.

"Nothing! I'm fine." Chantel lied.

"Channy…" Matt started to say before being cut off.

"I'm FINE okay?! Nothing wrong! NOT A FUCKING THING!" Chantel yelled.

Matt sighed as Chantel closed her eyes and sat down on one of the black crates. He took his iPod out of his pocket and set it behind her. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking…_" Matt started to sing.

"Don't you dare start singing to me Matthew Moore Hardy." Chantel warned him.

"_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses._" Matt continued to sing.

Chantel sniffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. Matt tightened the grip he had around her and closed his eyes.

"_I will be the one that's gonna hold you. I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire._" He sang out.

"No shit you're holding me Sherlock." Chantel pointed out.

"Stop being sarcastic for one moment." Matt told her angrily.

"Damn SORRY Mr. Sensitive." Chantel snapped back.

"Channy…" Matt warned.

"Okay." Chantel backed away, laying her head on his shoulder.

"_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars. Hear my whispers in the dark._" Matt sang, getting quieter toward the end.

Matt could feel his shirt getting quite wet on his left shoulder. He kissed the top of Chantel's forehead to try and calm her down a bit.

"_You feel so lonely and ragged. You lay here broken and naked. My love is just waiting to clothe you in crimson roses._" He belted out, trying to sing better then he normally would.

Chantel wrapped her arms around Matt and held onto him tight. Matt could hear her sniffling into his shirt. She wiped her face back and forth a few times to dry it off.

"_I will be the one that's gonna find you. I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning, consuming fire._" Matt sang before taking a drink of some water.

Chantel started to calm down a little bit. She wasn't crying as much and she had stopped sniffling. Matt smiled to himself as she continued on.

"_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark._" Matt sang the last verse.

Chantel looked up at Matt with her bloodshot eyes. She looked so tired from all the crying she did. She sat up a bit and kissed Matt on the cheek. Matt kissed her cheek as she returned back to her spot.

"One more time Matt." Chantel asked in a whisper.

Matt laughed to himself and smiled. He adjusted himself and leaned up against the wall. Chantel leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. Matt wrapped his arms around her once more and rested his head on top of hers.

"_Despite the lies you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses…_" Matt sang until Chantel drifted off to sleep.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**TA DA! I hope you all like it. I got the lyrics from . Once again, the song is Whispers In The Dark by Skillet. Well…REVIEW!**


End file.
